eurovisionvideocontestfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Конкурс песни Евровидение 2013
Конкурс песни Евровидение 2013 — 58-й конкурс песни «Конкурс песни Евровидение». Датами двух полуфиналов стали 14 мая и 16 мая 2013 года, финала — 18 мая 2013 годаDates announced for 2013 Contest | News | Eurovision Song Contest — Baku 2012. В конкурсе участвовало 39 стран. От участия в конкурсе 2013 года отказались представители Португалии, Чехии, Польши, Словакии, Турции, Боснии и Герцеговины и ряда других имевших права стран, в то время как армянское телевидение подтвердило своё возвращение на «Евровидение»«Armenia confirms participation!». Представители Кипра и Греции выступали, несмотря на глубокий экономико-социальный кризис в этих странах. Организация конкурса Организаторы Исполнительным продюсером предстоящего конкурса был назначен Мартин ЭстердальSVT picks team for Eurovision 2013 | News | Eurovision Song Contest — Baku 2012. 21 июня 2012 года STV также сообщила о включении в «конкурсную команду» Кристеля Тольза Виллерса (руководитель по связям с общественностью), Кристера Бьоркмана (шоу-продюсер; по совместительству также председатель жюри Melodifestivalena и участник Евровидения 1992) и Йохана Бернхагена (ответственный за трансляцию). Неизменным с Евровидения-2011 контролирующим голосование и прочие технические вопросы супервайзером конкурса был Йон Ула Санн. Финансирование Проведение конкурса обошлось телекомпании в 15 млн евро, городу — в 3,1 млн евро. Также были крупные инвестиции спонсоров.Бизнес на «Евровидении»: таксисты потирают руки, рестораны в поисках туристов Спонсоры Официальными спонсорами трансляции являются шведско-финская телекоммуникационная компания сотовой связи «TeliaSonera»«TeliaSonera once again Eurovision presenting partner», немецкая косметическая компания «Schwarzkopf»«Cosmetics giant again Eurovision Beauty Partner», сеть супермаркетов «ICA» и «Tetra Pak» и шведская косметическая компания «IsaDora».«Eurovisions sponsorer!»«Ica går in som partner till Eurovision» Продажа билетов 11 июля 2012 года шоу-продюсер конкурса Кристер Бьоркман посоветовал фанатам Евровидения воздержаться от покупки билетов, находившиеся некоторое время в обращении. Он заявил, что планировка арены ещё не завершена, а продажа официальных билетов ещё не началась.Swedish hosts advise fans on tickets and accommodation for Malmö 2013 | News | Eurovision Song Contest — Baku 2012 Заявление было сделано после того, как шведский веб-сайт «Biljett Nu» начал продавать билеты на конкурс. Цена на такой билет составляла 5 000—7 000 шведских крон (около 23 000—33 000 рублей). Позже эти билеты изъяли из продажи.CEO of the ticket company selling nonexistent tickets arrested | ESC Webs 21 ноября 2012 года объявили о начале официальной продажи билетов, самые дорогие из которых стоили немного более около 215 евро. «First tickets released for sale on Monday 26 November»«Eurovision ticket sales start Monday morning» Формат Голосование В совмещении результатов голосования жюри и телезрителей произошли изменения, эти изменения были подробно изложены в официальных правилах конкурса 2013 года.«2013 Eurovision Song Contest rules»«Eurovision rules change: Juries are ranking all the songs» Каждому члену жюри соответствующей страны было вменено ранжировать каждую песню, кроме собственной же страны. Результаты голосования от каждого члена жюри объединяются для получения общего рейтинга от первого до последнего места. Кроме того, результаты телеголосования интерпретируются как полный рейтинг с учётом полного результата телеголосования, а не только 10 лучших. Сочетание полного рейтинга жюри и рейтинга телеголосования является общим рейтингом всех выступлений. Песня, которая получит самую высокую оценку, получает 12 баллов, а за десятое место даётся 1 балл. Впервые в конкурсах всем желающим было предложено скачать с официального сайта и установить на персональных компьютерах специальное приложение, которое формировало и отправляло sms-голоса для учёта в телеголосовании так же, как их отправка с мобильных телефонов. Графический дизайн Компьютерные изображения бабочки предваряли перебивки телетрансляции и видеоролики-презентации, в которых бабочка была окрашена в цвета флага страны, представитель которой начинал выступление. Перед финалом конкурса был показан видеоролик о путешествии гусеницы из проводившего Евровидение 2012 Азербайджана по свету и её превращении в символ конкурса Евровидение 2013 - бабочку около арены . Бумажными бабочками граждане города украсили многие общественные места Мальмё, включая памятник королю Карлу X Густаву на главной городской площади Сторторгет. Парад флагов На Евровидении 2013 впервые в начале финала прошёл полноценный парад флагов подобный тем парадам наций, которые традиционно проводятся на олимпиадах (флаги участников также выносились ещё на Евровидение 2011, но тогда это был просто сценический номер с двойниками прошлогодней победительницы). По длинному мосту, согласно английскому алфавиту, прошли представители прошедших в финал государств-участников, перед которыми знаменосцы несли национальные флаги с табличками названий стран. = Участники = 21 декабря 2012 года было объявлен окончательный список участников международного песенного конкурса «Евровидение 2013», состоящий из 39 стран, подтвердивших свое участие.«39 countries to take part in Eurovision 2013» Возвращение * 20px Армения — После отказа от участия в связи с заявлением ряда артистов с требованием об отказе от участия в 2012 году, Армения объявила о своем возвращении в конкурс. Отказ от участия * 20px Андорра — Во время встречи с руководством Европейского вещательного союза премьер-министр Андорры Антони Марти Петит заявил, что Андорра не вернётся на «Евровидение» 2013 года из-за сокращения финансовых инвестицийAndorra: Will Not Be At The Contest In 2013. * 20px Босния и Герцеговина — 14 декабря 2012 года боснийская телекомпания BHRT объявила об отказе от участия в конкурсе Евровидение 2013 из-за финансовых причин.«Bosnia and Herzegovina will not be in Malmo» * 20px Люксембург — 13 сентября 2012 года, местный телеканал «RTL Télé Lëtzebuerg» официально объявил, что Люксембург не вернётся на конкурс в 2013 году. Причиной стала нехватка трудовых ресурсов и сокращение бюджета страны.«Luxembourg won’t be in Malmo» * 20px Марокко — 20 сентября 2012 года марокканская телерадиокомпания «SNRT» официально отказалась от возвращения на конкурс. Причины отказа оглашено не было. * 20px Монако — 24 сентября 2012 года местный телеканал «Télé Monte Carlo» официально заявил об отказе Монако от участия в 2013 году. Причина отказа не была оглашена.«Monaco will not be in Eurovision 2013!» * 20px Польша — 22 ноября 2012 года польский телеканал «TVP» официально объявил об отказе от возвращения на конкурс по неизвестной причине.«No return: Poland will not be in Malmö» * 20px Португалия — 22 ноября 2012 года португальский телеканал «RTP» официально заявил об отказе Португалии от участия в 2013 году. Причина отказа не была оглашена.«Portugal will not participate in Eurovision 2013» * 20px Словакия — 4 декабря 2012 года словацкий телеканал «STV» официально объявил об отказе Словакии от участия в 2013 году. Причина отказа не была оглашена.«Slovakia will not be in Malmö» * 20px Турция — 14 декабря 2012 года местный телеканал «TRT» официально объявил об уходе Турции из конкурса 2013 года. Основной причиной является недовольство существующей системой голосования и статуса стран «Большой пятёрки».«Turkey will not go to Eurovision in Malmö» * 20px Чехия — Представители чешской телерадиокомпании отказались от участия в связи с отсутствием интереса к конкурсу, не исключая, однако, возможности возвращения в 2014 году.esctoday.com " Blog Archive " Czech Republic won’t be in Sweden 2013 Несостоявшийся дебют * 20px Лихтенштейн — По словам главы местной телекомпании «1FLTV» Петера Кёлбеля, из-за непредоставления правительством необходимых субсидий, у страны нет шансов для участия на Евровидении в ближайшие годыNo Participation of Liechtenstein at Eurovision 2012 " The Eurovision Times. Позднее, 17 сентября 2012 года, было окончательно принято решение, по которому государство не будет дебютировать на конкурсе в Мальмё.«Liechtenstein won’t be in Malmö» Исполнители уже участвовавшие в Евровидении ранее Выступавшие как полноценные исполнители * 20px Сан-Марино: Валентина Монетта (Конкурс песни Евровидение 2012 — Сан-Марино). * 20px Болгария: Елица Тодорова и Стоян Янкулов (Конкурс песни Евровидение 2007 — Болгария). Первый полуфинал В первом полуфинале также голосуют: 20px Великобритания, 20px Италия и 20px Швеция. Синим цветом помечены страны, прошедшие в финал. Голосование 300px Второй полуфинал В полуфинале также голосуют: 20px Германия, 20px Испания и 20px Франция. Синим цветом помечены страны, прошедшие в финал. Голосование 300px Финал Голосование 400px Примечательные факты * Несколько представителей от разных стран являлись непрофессиональными артистами, в том числе победителями национальных конкурсов песен («Поп Идол», «Голос» и др.), и даже неартистами. * В группе участников от Швейцарии «Takasa» выступал великовозрастный рекордсмен всех конкурсов «Евровидение», 95-летний контрабасист. * Представительница Эстонии Биргит Ыйгемеэль выступала на 6-м месяце беременности. * Исполнительницу из Украины Злату Огневич на сцену вынес на руках 2,4-метровый великан украинского происхождения Игорь Вовковинский, ныне живущий в США. * Представители Хорватии Klapa s Mora и Белоруссии Алёна Ланская выступали в костюмах стоимостью более 10 тысяч евро — соответственно в вышитых серебром вручную национальных камзолах и платье со стразами-кристаллами Swarovski. * Самым технически сложным было выступление представительницы Молдавии Алёны Мун, когда в унисон повышающимся музыке и вокалу песни она была поднята на несколько метров подъёмником, скрытым под также выросшим подолом, на котором как на экране проецировалось трёхмерное изображение молний. Также скрытым под нарядом подъёмником на несколько меньшую высоту был поднят румынский исполнитель Чезар. * На открытии конкурса (первого полуфинала) победительница прошлогоднего конкурса Лорин выступала с песней «Euphoria» в сопровождении хора 68 слабослышащих детей и детей со слабым зрением, которые пели и переводили песню на язык жестов. * В перерывах между выступлениями участников в полуфиналах и финале был представлен краткий обзор значимых тенденций и исполнителей по десятилетиям прошлых конкурсов Евровидение. * Несмотря на имеющие чрезвычайно длинный шлейф платья, ведущая Петра Меде выезжала к ожидающим результаты голосования артистам в гринрум на сигвее. * Зрители в тёмном зале размахивали 11 тысячами зажжённых фонариков-браслетов, предоставленных Россией. * Впервые за 20 лет ни одна из стран бывшей Югославии не попала в финал. * В финале выступало рекордное количество представителей стран бывшего Советского Союза — 9, при том, что участвовали 10 стран. Только представителям Латвии не удалось пробиться в финал, а Азербайджан, Украина и Россия заняли соответственно 2-е, 3-е и 5-е места. * В финале о победе датской исполнительницы было объявлено до того, как свои баллы огласили несколько стран. * Максимальное количество баллов (12) в финале большее количество стран дало исполнителю из Азербайджана Фариду Мамедову (10), чем победительнице из Дании Эммили де Форест (8). * В финале мост в зале, по которому в начале прошёл парад флагов, а в конце парад команды победительницы из Дании, в связи с этой победой, стал символически олицетворять передачу эстафеты конкурса из Мальмё в соседний Копенгаген по Эресуннскому мосту. Категория:Конкурс песни Евровидение 2013 Категория:2013 год в музыке Категория:Май 2013 года Категория:Конкурс песни Евровидение по годам